


Celestial

by Random_Inked_Thoughts



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Love, M/M, THIS IS EXACTLY 100 WORDS UGH, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 06:19:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17503262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Inked_Thoughts/pseuds/Random_Inked_Thoughts
Summary: A Destiel drabble.





	Celestial

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by pulpphiction's fic, "Peripheral".

Words did not do justice to the beauty that was his love. Dean couldn’t describe it, didn’t want to describe it, but whenever he locked his gaze on those stormy blue eyes, he couldn’t bear to look away. Whenever he felt the ghost of a soft touch, he couldn’t help but lean into it. Whenever he heard that deep, gravelly voice, he couldn’t help but turn, desperate almost. Perhaps it had something to do with losing him before, yearning not to lose him a second time. Celestial seemed a fitting description, he thought, for something so different, yet so beautiful. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is exactly 100 words please love me


End file.
